Miss Wilkinson
by ashyboo02
Summary: Troy just asked his long time girlfriend Gabriella to move in with him, to help strengthen their relationship . Little did he know, his neighbor Kimberly Wilkinson, was going to do whatever it took to break them up. Will she succeed? Or fail?
1. Gabriella

**A/N: another new story.. I know, I'm horrible. But I've been writing a lot lately. And here's an update on some things if you are an old reader of mine. I just turned 15 March 23****rd****. Woot woot! Permit here I come, lol. I'm really working hard balancing school and my own life. Its getting better though. Don't worry. And 2010 should get ready for more stories, updates, and oneshots. I am as excited as you. (:**

**Summary : Troy just asked his long time girlfriend Gabriella to move in with him, to help strengthen their relationship . Little did he know, his neighbor Kimberly Wilkinson, was going to do whatever it took to break them up. Will she succeed? Or fail?**

**Disclaimer : we all know that no one on fan fiction owns HSM. If they did, why would they be on here?**

**Chapter 1 : Gabriella**

"Hey, Troy! How are you?", his neighbor Miss. Wilkinson asked curiously, as the 22 year old young man exited his townhouse. "I'm good, Miss. Wilkinson, what about you?" he said walking toward the small driveway he had. "Oh, I'm just fine dear…hello! Who is that?" Miss. Wilkinson asked. "Hey" Troy said as he walked up to the petite brunette, giving her a quick kiss, and taking her by the hand. He then turned back to his neighbor. "This is my girlfriend Gabriella, Gabi, this is my neighbor Miss. Wilkinson." Gabriella smiled, "Hi Miss. Wilkinson. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, dear." Miss Wilkinson said as she started to tend to her flower pots, getting the hint that Troy wanted to go back inside. "Well, see you later, Miss. W." Troy said guiding Gabriella inside.

"So…your neighbor seems nice." Gabriella said as she sat on her boyfriend's couch. He smiled, as he sat, pulling her towards him. "She is, but I really don't want to talk about her." He moved, so he was laying down on the couch, bringing her to lay on top of him. He kissed her cheek, as she giggled, "Then, what do you want to talk about?"

"How about…we don't talk at all." he leaned up, capturing her lips in a knee weakening kiss, she was suddenly thankful that she was laying down. Their lips moved as one for what seemed like an hour when it was really just a minute or two. "Babe..", Troy began, he had to pause from lack of air. "I have something for you." he said as he got up slightly, giving Gabriella the hint to sit up. He smiled as he got up and disappeared into the hallway and through a door, known as his bedroom. He came back with a small box.

He got down on one knee, making Gabriella wide-eyed. _Don't propose. Please? _Gabriella thought to herself. "Bolton.."

"No, babe, let me talk. We've been together for three years now…and it'll be four on September 1st.. (I heard that was Zanessa's real anniversary, I don't know, but I think it's a cute date.) and you know I love you with all my heart, and I think we need to take this step…to help strengthen what we have already."

"Troy.." Gabriella began, she didn't want to do this to him, "I think…"

"Will you move in with me?" Troy blurted out, Gabriella looked at him shocked. "Butter Babe! Of course I'll move in with you!" Troy kissed her lips, as he opened the box, and took out a key. Gabriella smiled as she took the key from him. "So…now I get to live with my little Dumpling."

Troy couldn't contain his laughter. "Brie, what's with the nicknames? Butter Babe? Dumpling? What's next?" he sat down, and Gabriella climbed on his lap.

"I'm trying to think of the perfect pet name for you. I have many more.. Love Muffin… Dream Boat… Romeo… Sugar Lips… Snicker Doodle.. Oh! I love the name McDreamy." Troy shook his head, "that's Patrick Dempsey's character's nickname."

"Oh yeah…"

"Why don't you just stick with Troy? Or baby? Or babe? Normal not so…weird names." Gabriella straddled his waist. "No… normal isn't so normal." she mumbled against his lips. Things got a little heated within the next five seconds. Troy smirked against her lips, before running his tongue against it, begging for approval. She granted it, as they got more into the kiss. Hands began to roam… shirts began to come off. Troy pulled away looking at her. She smiled, as she leaned in for another kiss. Foreplay wasn't foreign to them. Actually doing the deed was another story. They both always found reasons to wait. Troy knew he was ready, but he always worried that even when Gabriella said she was ready, she wasn't. "Babe, we don't have to…"

"I want to… I want you." she said bracing herself, Troy picked her up, taking her to the bedroom so they could get more comfortable.

* * *

Kimberly Wilkinson walked around her house. She wasn't happy. Gabriella was moving in with Troy? Her Troy? Who did she think she was? She returned to her room, turning on the monitors. The cameras and microphones she had in Troy's house came in handy at times. "Babe, we don't have to.." Troy said looking at Gabriella with concern. It clicked, she was a virgin. She knew he was too. She couldn't believe it. "I want to… I want you." the young girl said as Troy took them to his bedroom. Kimberly grabbed the brush that was next to her monitor, and threw it against her window. Making it break. She then let out a piercing scream.

* * *

Troy broke away from Gabriella. "Did you hear that?"

**A/N: that is it for chapter one, darlings. I know you are probably like. That was cruel, Ashley, very cruel. It'll be okay, I'm working on the next chapter, as well as my other stories. I hope you enjoyed. (:**


	2. Suspicions

**A/N: New chapter babes. I decided to not let you guys wait for too long, plus my best friend is basically making me update. She came up with a mini schedule on posting this. Seriously. Anyway… Thanks for all the story alerts and reviews, I really appreciate them. **

**Chapter 2 : Suspicions**

_Previously on 'Miss. Wilkinson' _

_Kimberly grabbed the brush that was next to her monitor, and threw it against her window. Making it break. She then let out a piercing scream. _

_Troy broke away from Gabriella. "Did you hear that?" _

"Yeah…maybe you should go check it out." Gabriella said, grabbing their shirts and putting them on. Troy grabbed her hand, immediately intertwining their fingers together. "I want you to come with me, she's officially your neighbor too."

Troy took in a deep breath and let it out, Gabriella by his side. He knocked on the door three times. Miss. Wilkinson came to the door. Her hair and clothes were in a disheveled fashion. It looked as if she had just got into fight. "Oh my goodness. I am glad to see you Troy." he smiled, as he squeezed Gabriella's hand. "Oh, and your still here?" Gabriella feigned a smile. She already disliked her new neighbor. She squeezed Troy's hand, hard. He looked at her uncomfortable stance through the corner of his eye. "Miss. Wilkinson…"

"Troy, you've been my neighbor for a year now. Please call me Kim." _Call me Kim. Does she not see us holding hands? _Gabriella thought to herself. "Well...uhm.. Kim, Gabriella is moving in with me."

"Well, that's great, I'm happy for you two kids."

"Thanks…" Gabriella said rolling her eyes. It didn't go unnoticed by Troy, but thankfully Kim didn't realize it. "We just stopped by to see if everything is okay. And most importantly are you okay?

"Yes, I am darling. Just got a little frustrated."

"Well, is there anything we can do?"

"I do need someone to install the new window. I'm getting it first thing in the morning."

"I'll be glad to help with that." Troy said looking at Gabriella, as if for approval. She let go of his hand, crossing her arms over her chest. He tried to hide his annoyance. Kim couldn't help but smile. Was her plan working already? Troy sighed, "Well, we're going back home. You sure your okay?"

"Yes, I am. Thanks hon." she said leaning and kissing his cheek. Gabriella started to stalk away, Troy following her. "Gabriella, dear, can I talk to you for a second?" Gabriella looked at Troy, giving him the 'we'll definitely talk about this later' look, before making her way back to Kim. "Yes?" she said, putting on her best face. "I was just thinking, since you are now going to be living next door, I think we should get to know each other."

"Sure, I'd like that." Gabriella said, hoping Kim couldn't tell she was lying. She was never the best at it. "Well, come on in, would you like tea?"

"Uhm…sure, but I must say Miss. Wilkinson.."

"Oh, dear, call me Kim."

"I must say Kim, I can't stay for long, I have to go back home and start packing for the move."

"Are you excited?"

"Yes."

"Isn't it lovely to be in love?"

"Yes, it is."

"Are you a shy person? Honey or crème?"

"Honey, please." _I seen this is Lady Gaga's music video. The honey was poisoned. Get a grip Montez! I doubt she's trying to kill you. _

"So, are you a shy person? And here you go. I hope you don't mind Styrofoam, safe for the environment."

"Actually.. Styrofoam isn't biodegradable."

"Oh.. I'm sorry."

"Its okay, it's a common misconception."

"You must know a lot about environmentally safe things."

"Yeah… I'm a Green Freak."

"Would you like a jellybean?"

"Uhm.. No thanks."

"What's wrong with a good 'ole jellybean?"

"Its made of gelatin."

"Yes, so?"

"I try not to eat or use animal byproducts."

"Vegan?"

"No, just a Vegetarian."

"Wow. What do you eat?"

"Everything that doesn't have to do with killing an animal, and whole wheat products."

"Wow, how do you feel when Troy eats meat in front of you?"

"I don't mind, its nothing too serious. Plus, he watches what he eats around me. Usually."

"Oh, I see." Suddenly there was a loud beeping sound. Kim immediately stood. Gabriella looked around curiously. "Oh, I have to leave, it was nice to talk to you, but you must go. Oh look! Troy is leaving." Gabriella nodded her head as she left Kim Wilkinson's house.

"Babe…we need to talk." Troy said as he saw her walking towards him, with her Styrofoam cup in hand.

**A/N/: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. (:**


	3. Talking

**A/N: new chapter! Wooooooohhhhh!! (:**

**Chapter 3 : Talking**

Gabriella sighed. "Why are you holding a Styrofoam cup? You hate Styrofoam. You and Taylor protested against it." Troy said as she looked down at the cup in her hand. "Yeah.. Miss. Well uhm.. Kim gave me some tea with honey and I didn't want to be rude and leave it there."

"Wait…honey? You hate honey too. You claim harvesting honey from bees is wrong."

"Yeah, but its better than cream or as she says it crème."

"Did you drink it?"

"Of course not. I saw the 'Telephone' music video. I well never look at honey the same way again."

"Wait…what?"

"You remember? We watched it together. You found Beyonce's blue uniform extremely sexy."

"I know and it was, but you thought Kim was trying to poison you? She just met you!" he raised his voice at her. And she looked at him as if she was slapped in the face. "Why are you so protective of her?"

"I am not PROTECTIVE of her, Gabriella!"

"You so are! I can't believe this!"

"Why are you being so ridiculous?!"

"I'm ridiculous?! You should look in the mirror, hon."

"Why are you my girlfriend exactly?"

"I have no clue, but look at the bright side. Your new girlfriend lives right next door!" Gabriella yelled looking at her cup of tea. She was getting ready to pour it on him when she came across a weird yet familiar smell. "Oh god."

"What now?!"

"Smell this, and tell me what you smell." she said giving him the cup. Troy looked at her, but did what he was told. "Maybe it was an accident?" he questioned. She shook her head. "Who puts bleach in someone's tea accidentally?" Troy looked at her. She stood there looking at the ground, and he sensed awkwardness. "Gabs.. You okay babe?" Her eyes gave away the sadness she felt as she blinked away tears, making Troy immediately feel bad. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. "Troy…we barely ever fight. Why start now?"

"We're not going to start. I was being stupid. I shouldn't of started it."

"You were being stupid." she mumbled in his chest. "You know babe.. I wasn't expecting you to agree with me."

"Sorry, but its true. Do you want me to say what you want to hear?" she asked looking up at him. He looked down and nodded. "It'll help my ego."

"Fine. I was being stupid too."

"Yes you were."

"Okay, can we please get rid of that tea? Its giving me a headache."

"Alright…"

"Good…OUCH!" Gabriella looked at her arm.

* * *

Kim Wilkinson watched the couple through the window. She opened it slightly, before reaching for her little red box. She opened the box, browsing around, and smiled as she lifted a little dart. It was extremely sharp for being so little. She found the mouth canon that went with it. She set it up, preparing for launch. Then, fired it towards Gabriella. "Good…OUCH!" Kim laughed to herself.

Troy looked at her wound. "Come on babe, let's get you inside. That doesn't look too good." Troy said helping her inside.

* * *

Gabriella sat on the counter, staring at the ceiling as Troy got the first aid kit. "Is it bleeding?"

"Why don't you look yourself."

"Troy.. You know how I feel about blood. It makes me dizzy."

He examined her arm, before he started to clean it. "I don't know how, or what did it, but you got cut pretty deep."

"Can I look now?"

"Almost…now you can look." Gabriella looked and frowned. "Bandage me up now." Troy did as he was told and looked at her. Proud of himself for doing such a good job. "Your welcome, cutie."

"Thank you." she said leaning in for a kiss.

**A/N: I feel…kind of dirty now. (: haha, I hope you liked. **


	4. Kissing

**A/N: new chapter, and let's just say… you will be shocked. Now, I know that gave away a lot on its own probably. So, yeah.. (:**

**Chapter 4 : Kissing**

Troy kissed her, making her giggle. "What are our plans tomorrow, my love?"

"Well, I have to move my stuff in."

"Yes you do. And I would love to help."

"good… I think I should leave tonight and start packing, so all we have to do tomorrow is unpack."

"I'll come too. After all, its only six."

"thank you so much, cutie. Let's go then."

"Not without a kiss." Gabriella giggled as she leaned in. "I'll drive." Troy said as he helped Gabriella off the counter.

"I'm going to go out to lunch with Taylor." Gabriella said grabbing her keys. Troy looked at her, "Where?"

"That new vegetarian place downtown."

"Okay, Lacto-Ovo" she hated that nickname. (and just incase you don't know, or don't remember, Lacto means dairy, and Ovo means egg products. it's a type of vegetarian, the type that Gabriella is in this story.) "What are you going to be doing while I'm gone?"

"Basketball, and probably fix Kim's window."

"Uhm…okay. Do you want me to bring you something back?"

"No…and don't forget about our plans for tonight."

"I won't." she said walking out the door.

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping with my window Troy. I really appreciate it." Kim said as Troy finished up. "Well, its no problem. I figured why waste money hiring a professional when you have a neighbor that knows what he's doing." she giggled and Troy thought he picked up a little bit of…seductiveness? She came closer and Troy just stood and watched. Kim now stood directly in front of him. "Uhm…" Troy began. "Troy, just relax… Gabriella doesn't have to know." before Troy could show any sign of reaction, she kissed him, hard. Troy could feel the tension melting off of her. He felt bad that he enjoyed the kiss and even kissed back. He had to end it though, so he pulled away. "I have to go."

* * *

Gabriella walked through their townhouse door. "Troy… I'm home." She looked around, when she heard the shower running. _Oh, I see. He must be getting ready. _Gabriella smiled as she finished unpacking the little things she had to unpack.

Troy came out of the bathroom. He noticed Gabriella looking at something she had in her hands. "What's that?" he asked, walking up to her. "Oh, its an old picture of us, kissing. Taylor took it." he observed the picture. "That's the day you girls protested against animal abuse."

"Yeah, that was a good day. Speaking of days. How was fixing the window?"

"It was...interesting."

"Why?"

"I got a text from a friend. And he asked for advice, but I didn't know how to answer it."

"Well, maybe I can. You wanna share?"

"Well, he was doing a job for an older woman. She's around…29 or 30, and well after doing the job for her, she kissed him, and he kind of kissed back. And now he feels really guilty, and doesn't know if he should tell his girlfriend, or just keep it to himself."

"He should definitely tell his girlfriend."

"Why?"

"Well, so she can remain confident that he really does care, since he was being honest. Even if he did kiss someone else. I mean, as long as it was just a kiss, she shouldn't go extremely ballistic on him."

"What would you do?"

"I'd talk to you about it, and see if you would do it again. If you PLAN on doing it again. If you liked it. We'd just talk."

"Would you be really mad? And possibly break up with me?"

"I wouldn't be mad, I'd be sad. And I wouldn't break up with you. Not after three years together. I wouldn't just through it all away. I love you too much."

"I love you.. I really do."

"Then why did you kiss Kim?"

"I guess I kind of gave it away, huh?" Gabriella nodded, Troy then continued "It just happened.. I don't know how, it just did."

"How do you feel about it?" Gabriella asked sitting down on the bed. Troy sat next to her. "I hate myself for letting it happen. I didn't think much of it in the five seconds while we were kissing, but now I realize, it wasn't worth it. Hurting you never is worth it."

"If you could… would you take it back?"

"Yes, in a heartbeat."

"Do you plan on doing it again?"

"No."

"Do you want to do it again?"

"No."

"So…you liked it?"

"At the time.. Yeah."

"Am I going to be able to trust you again?"

"I hope so."

"Thank you for being honest with me." she said hugging him tightly. "So, that's it? That's all the talking we're going to do?"

"Yes. I kind of felt it was bound to happen."

"How?"

"She's practically in love with you." Troy let out a deep breath as he laid back on the bed. She looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should go take a shower, its almost time for us to go." Gabriella nodded, she kissed him on the cheek, before getting up and heading to the shower. Troy pulled out his cell phone, dialing a very familiar number.

**A/N: woot woot. Another cliffhanger. (:**


End file.
